Emergency Couple
by Armelle Eira
Summary: bunga, puisi, lagu dan cokelat merupakan beberapa cara yang BIASA kita gunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita pada pasangan. namun pasangan yang satu ini mempunyai cara yang 'unik' untuk saling berbagi kasih sayang. Warning: BL, YAOI, DLDR, SN
1. Prolog

Emergency Couple

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: BL, OOC, AU

.

.

Bagaimana sih cara kamu ngungkapin perasaan ke pasanganmu?

"Memberi bunga?" udah basi -_-

"membacaan puisi?" ihh 4L4Y deh…

"buat lagu untuk dia?" Ah.. udah biasa … -_-

Atau kasih barang mewah?" matre dong.. :v

Yah.. beberapa hal diatas mungkin salah satu cara lo buat ngungkapin perasaan sayang ke pacar lo..

Tapi.. pasangan yang satu ini ppunya cara yang 'unik' buat ngungkapin perasaaan satu sama lain…

Penasaran? YESUNGdalah dari pada mati penasaran mending cek aja sendiri.

Check it out!

TBC

YAAAAAAKKKKKK akhirnya selesai juga prolog cerita terbaru Eira… yeyeyeye#jogetgaje

Gimana gimana gimana? Bagus gak ceritanya?

Readers: belum bacaaaa!

Oh… belumm baca ya.. penasaran gak? Mau tau lanjutannya?

kalo mau tau chapter 1nya akan Eira publish beberapa hari lagi. semakin banyak yang review, semakin ceoat juga Eira akan publish chapter selanjutnya hehehe

sekian dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ^^

Thanks for reading, mind to RnR?

Armelle Eira, 1 Oktober 2014


	2. Emergency Couple

.

Ah… pagi yang tenang di KHS, matahari bersinar cerrah, bunga-bunga bermekaran bahkan pak Kakuzu, bendahara sekolah yang sangat kejam dan pelit sedang duduk manis di kantornya, menghitung uang sambil ditemani oleh kicauan burung. benar benar pagi yang tenang sampai….

SING~

Loh kok gak terjadi apa-apa. Pasti sebentar lagi.. baiklah mari kita hitung bersama….

Satu….

Dua…

Ti…

BRAK

PRANG

"DASAR TEME JELEK! MESUM, ERO, BAKA, HENTAI, BASTARD, SILUMAN AYAM JADI-JADIAN!" teriak seorang pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto sambil melemparkan segala macam benda ke pemuda raven yang berlari, menghindari kejaran ganas sang blonde.

"hn, gitu aja marah. Dasar cewek," ejek si raven sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"grrrrr…. TEME…" geram Naruto marah sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke sapu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"kau semakin mirip dengan anjingnya Kiba, D.O.B.E," ejek Sasuke sambil menghindari pukulan sapu Naruto.

"APA! DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto membahana sambil mengejar Sasuke dengan sapu ditangannya.

"dasar pasangan edan," gerutu Kakuzu sambil merapikan uangnya yang berantakan.

.

.

Emergency Couple

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: SasuNaru and others

Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, AU, School Life

Summary: bunga, puisi, lagu dan cokelat merupakan beberapa cara yang BIASAnya kita gunakan untuk menunjukan perasaan sayang kita kepada pasangan. Namun pasangan yang satu ini mempunyai cara yang 'unik' untuk berbagi kasih sayang. BL, YAOI

.

.

KIBA POV

hah, dasar mereka itu.. tidak bisa apa satu hari aja gak berantem.. benar-benar Emergency Couple#geleng-gelengkepala.

Ah, saking asiknya melihat mereka bertengar, sampai lupa buat menyapa para readers. Nah kita ulang ya..

Ehem, hai hai hai readers semua.. Kiba the most handsome guy in Konoha is here. Nah, kalian tadi udah liat kan salah satu pertengkaran pasangan paling fenomenal seantero Konoha. yups siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto atau SasuNaru couple. Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan pasangan yang mengungkapkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang unik, yaitu dengan cara bertengkar. Setiap hari, setiap mereka ketemu pasti bertengkar. Seperti pasangan yang hampir bercerai saja. Nah, karena cara berpacaran mereka yang sangat 'unik' itulah mereka disebut sebagai Emergency Couple. pertengkaran yang kalian lihat tadi merupakan salah satu pertengkaran rutin mereka karena hal sepele. Yah.. mereka bertengkar cuma karena Sasuke meminta jatah morning kissnya dari uke tercinta, Naruto tidak mau dan jadilah pertengkaran itu. Dari pada bingung mendingan sekarang Kiba The Most Handsome Guy in Konoha akan memperkenalkan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha, seme kece satu ini merupakan bungsu dari tiga bersaudara dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sang tou-san, merupakan pemilik perusahaan pembuat mobil terbesar di Jepang sedangkan sang kaa-san merupakan mantan model yang sekarang menjadi pemilik entertainment berstandart internasional yang bertugas mengorbitkan artis-artis baru baik didalam maupun luar negri. Sasuke dikenal sebagai Uchiha yang paling dingin dan sangat irit bicara, setiap orang yang bicara sama dia, akan dibalas dengan dua huruf andalannya 'hn'#facepalm. Namun, dibalik kepelitannya akan kata, ia sangat digilai oleh para kaum hawa dan uke di Konoha bahkan dunia. Tampan, berkulit putih, kaya, pintar, jago olahraga, tubuhnya six pack lagi. Wanita mana yang tidak tergila-gila dengan dia? Tidak ada. Tapi kata pacarnya sih, Sasuke itu mesum, gak mau kalah, jahil, dan berbagai sifat buruk lainnya.

Namikaze Naruto, merupakan pemuda incaran para seme di sekolah, wajahnya sangat imut nan menggemaskan membuat orang tergoda untuk mencubitnya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan menambahkan kesan sexy pada dirinya apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah saat berteriak, uhhh semakin menggoda deh dia. Naruto merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Namikaze group? Eh? kalian gak tahu? Ish, baiklah karena hari ini aku sangat senang maka Kiba the most handsome guy in Konoha akan member tahu kalian. Namikaze group merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang hotel and resort, dibawah pimpinan Namikaze Minato, perusahaan turun temurun warisan keluarga itu berkembang sangat pesat, bahkan sampai membuka beberapa cabang di berbagai negara seperti Vietnam, Inggris, Canada bahkan Singapura. Diluar, Naruto dikenal sebagai pemuda yang ceria, humoris, sangat jahil, keras kepala, setia kawan, namun menyebalkan.

Nah itulah perkenalan singkat mengenai tokoh utama kita. Eh? kalian penasaran bagaimana mereka jadian? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan~

FLASHBACK ON

_24 juli, Konoha Junior School class 3-1_

_Semua diawali oleh.._

_BRAK_

"_TEME BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar semua benda yang ada didekatnya._

"_hn, masa cuma pegang pantatmu aja kau marah sih, dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring._

"_APA!" teriak Naruto kesal. "ITU NAMANYA PELECEHAN T.E.M.E" lanjut Naruto sambil mencoba menghajar bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dapat digapainya._

"_kau seperti perempuan saja, itu aja dipermasalahkan," Sasuke mencoba menghindari setiap pukulan Naruto. Saat melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang terjulur lalu mencium Naruto tepat dibibir pinknya_

"_EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!" teriak Naruto setelah melepas ciuman sepihak itu. "a-ap-apa yy-yang kamu lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto terbata sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan._

"_hn, itu baru namanya pelecehan Dobe," ejek Sasuke. "Dobe, maukahkau menjadi kekasihku?" bisiknya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku dengan muka yang semakin memerah._

_Dilorong depan kelas.._

'_sial.. kenapa aku bisa ngomong seperti itu sih?' batin Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding. 'hah~ Naruto… kenapa kamu selalu membuatku lepas kendali sih? Tapi.. bibirnya manis juga, apalagi muka marahnya. Bikin gak tahan mau cium dia. Hah~ sabar Sasuke sebentar lagi dia pasti akan jadi milikmu dan aku akan menikmati bibir itu setiap hari~' lanjutnya sambil menyeringai mesum. _

_Keesokan harinya…_

_BRAK_

_Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan sesosok pemuda blonde dibaliknya. Tanpa ragu, dia berjalan kearah meja Sasuke. kemdian Naruto mengangkat kepala Sasuke.._

_CUP_

_Lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. "balasan yang kemarin," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke sambil menahan semburat merah yang mulai muncul dipipinya._

_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?dia sedang terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Naruto sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan Sasuke._

"_aku mau Sasuke," bisik Naruto._

_END of FLASHBACK_

Nah, begitulah bagaimana cara Emergency Couple kita jadian benar-benar romantic namun unik ya.

"Kiba," panggil seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang mengantuk.

Ah, My Lovely Deer sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu ya readers. Kita akan ketemu lagi nanti dikisah pasangan terfenomenal kita. Sampai jumpa ^^/

TBC

#tepar

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya…. Semoga readers puas ya dengan chapter 1 nya. Apabila ada kekurangan Eira mohon maaf.

Thanks for reading,

Review please #kitten eyes


End file.
